


Reset?

by RebecaHerondale



Series: Undertale Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, How Do I Tag, Judgement Hall, Kinda, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Boss Battle, Sans Remembers Resets, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale), idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, this was written in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebecaHerondale/pseuds/RebecaHerondale
Summary: Howdy! This is my first fanfiction, and English in definitely not my first language, so I'd apreciate it if you could tell me about any mistakes I made.And before I forget, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, I'm just playing around with what he created to entertain myself while all of my friends celebrate carnival :/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first fanfiction, and English in definitely not my first language, so I'd apreciate it if you could tell me about any mistakes I made.
> 
> And before I forget, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, I'm just playing around with what he created to entertain myself while all of my friends celebrate carnival :/

You opened your eyes, observing the familiar looking columns with a detached air. You walked slowly, knowing that, after a few steps, the one who used to be your best friend would appear.

You sighed quietly, taking the final step before he shortcutted in front of you. 

You were, even after being killed by him so many times, hit by all the memories, the good times, the bad food, the good friends and the laughs that you had with them.

'You can go back and have all of it again,' a childlish voice whispered inside of your head, 'after you finish this, just this one thing' it promised, 'and you go back with them'

You sighed and nodded. You were determined to do this. You would kill Sans and then reset. You would have them all back again.

But first things first.

"heh, you don't give up, do you kid?" He asked as your SOUL was pulled out of your chest.

You didn't answer, and that in and on itself was answer enough.

"here we go again," he said, glaring as you dodged his first attack efficiently.

You already knew how this worked, and his attacks were always the same, so it wasn't too hard to keep up with him.

Until he grew tired, and tried to spare you.

You watched as he opened his arms in invitation, a way to, if not forgiveness, then something else, but you wouldn't need to fight anymore.

[❤MERCY]

The voice inside of you screeched as you spared Sans and ran into his arms, hugging him with all you had, tears running down your face.

Then everything turned

s l o w l y

into hell.

You felt his ribs rumbling, was he speaking?

"...dunked on" 

What?

You were pushed back and there was blood.

Where is all of this blood coming from?

'LOOK DOWN, YOU IDIOT. IDIOT. YOU JUST GOT US KILLED' The voice screeched, no longer sounding like a child, but like a demon of the lowest circle of hell.

Even so, you listened and did as the voice told you.

Ah.

The blood was yours.

Maybe if you weren't held up by the bones in your chest you would have fallen to the floor, blood pooling under you.

"if we were ever really friends, you won't come back" he snarled.

You looked at him.

Your HP was getting dangerously low.

Maybe he didn't hit any vital organs?

Maybe he did it knowingly, so you would bleed out slowly. So you would would suffer like he did when you killed everyone he loved and held dear.

You smiled.

You deserved it.

He looked at you confused as you tried to speak without choking with all the blood in your mouth.

"O-okay" you smiled.

HP 0

GAME OVER.

[ LOAD] [❤RESET]

Are you sure you want to Reset?

[❤YES] [ NO]

**Author's Note:**

> I hc myself reseting and living with goat mama, maybe after a while joining in at the door, sharing bad jokes with mama and sans, but you decide what you want to happen after the reset :)
> 
> Also, I've never played genocide and it's been a while since I watched any videos, and I know Sans' dialogue is wrong, but this was written to distract myself for a while, so I didn't actually mind it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
